


I love you

by KimJumin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Eventual Smut, Haocheol, Hocheol, Jealous Seventeen, Jicheol, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsessed! Minghao, Pureblood Seungcheol, Seokcheol - Freeform, Seventeen members top, Shucoups, Stalker! Minghao, Top Boo Seungkwan, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top Yoon Jeonghan, chancheol, cute choi seungcheol, gyucheol, jeongcheol - Freeform, juncheol - Freeform, mincheol, protective Seventeen, woncheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: Choi Seungcheol, a pure blood. This is his story of how he met with his 12 other halfs and how things unfolded between them.// Everyone x Seungcheol //// Another Bottom Cheol fic //// Hogwarts AU //





	1. Introduction

* * *

Please note that I do not own Hogwarts nor Seventeen! I do own this idea and story though. The characters names have been changed also the location and it's not going to follow the Harry Potter story line.

( They weren't that Romantic..but...it was good though )

________________________

☆ Introductions ☆ 

Their houses are as followed...

Note: The years written are of when Seungcheollie was in his first year in Hogwarts.

* * *

**Name** : Choi Seungcheol / [S.coup](http://S.coups)s.

\-- Ravenclaw.

\- First year. ( in the starting )

\- Pureblood.

______________________

Hong Jisoo aka Joshua as Ravenclaw.

\- Third year. ( in the start )

\- Half blood.

_________________________

Kim Mingyu as Ravenclaw.

\- Second year ( in the start )

\- Half blood.

__________________________

Lee Seokmin aka DK as Gryffindor.

\- Second year ( in the start )

\- Muggle-born.

________________________

Lee Chan aka Dino as Gryffindor.

\- First year 

\- Half blood.

________________________

Chwe Hansol aka Vernon as Gryffindor.

\- Third year.

\- Half blood.

_________________________

Jeon Wonwoo as Slytherin.

\- Third year.

\- Pure blood

__________________________

Lee Jihoon aka Woozi as Slytherin.

\- Second year.

\- Pure blood

___________________________

Xu Minghao aka The8 as Slytherin.

\- First year.

\- Half blood.

___________________________

Wen Junhui aka Jun as Slytherin.

\- First year.

\- Pure blood

___________________________

Boo Seungkwan as Hufflepuff.

\- First year.

\- Muggle-born

___________________________

Yoon Jeonghan as Hufflepuff.

\- Second year.

\- Half blood

___________________________

Kwon Soonyoung aka Hoshi as Hufflepuff.

\- Second year.

\- Half blood.

___________________________


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school..?

A silver haired male softly sighed to himself as he leaned on his headrest of the bed. A thick book covered with velvety dark blue colour written in another worldly language rested in his hands.

His gaze turned towards other two thick books and the envelope squashed between them. He wanted to burn it, tear it up or maybe even throw it. Apparently none of that worked as the letter inside and the envelope outside stayed intact.

His ears perked up when he heard the door knob twisting, quickly averting his gaze towards his own book.

" Cheol-ah..You're supposed to sleep..." A lady in his early thirties spoke softly as he placed a glass of white milk on the table near the bed.

" I know. Just a bit more and I'll be finished with this " He showcased her a small smile before turning towards his book. She chuckled and gently pecked the boy's forehead lovingly before she was about to leave.

Something caught her eye, on the bed.. a strangely familiar envelope squished and well hidden between two thick books.

She picked up the envelope and opened it, surprised to read the contents of the letter.

" Seungcheol-ah...why didn't you tell me that you were invited and accepted to Hogwarts? " She asked , looking at the younger male.

" I didn't want to leave you alone.. "

" Cheol-ah.. I'll be fine here. Just think about our family! They'd be so proud of you!! All our family members have graduated from Hogwarts and you should too! " She smiled softly as she re-read the letter.

" Mother.. There's no one here with you " Seungcheol- as the boy's name is - said as he looked towards the other wall adjacent to his behind.

It had a floating photoframe - a kind of GIF image- with his family in it. His father, his mother, his elder brother, his second elder brother and sister ( twins ) and the last himself.

Another image of his father and mother when they were much younger in Hogwarts uniform, It flew on the wall. ( Magic )

" What house were you in? " Seungcheol asked as he looked up at his mother.

" Hm..I was in Griffindor and your father was in Slytherin.. surprising right? " She chuckled and shook her head.

" How about hyung? " He asked, tilting his head cutely.

" Aish how more cute can my son be? Well your hyung is in...Slytherin " She chuckled when the younger male just pouted.

" I'm not cute and..that's cool " He smiled.

" You'll have your best friend there! Also we're going shopping tomorrow! " She smiled as he walked towards the door.

" Why Tomorrow? " Seungcheol asked curiously.

" You've to leave tomorrow midnight " She explained with a frown.

" Now go to sleep after drinking milk and.. I'm happy for you, Cheol " She smiled, closing the door after walking out of the room.

The silver haired boy sighed again, closing the book he had with himself and placing it with the rest two. Truth to be said, he'd finished the book long before his mother came inside.

" What should I do..father? " Seungcheol looked at his father's portrait, standing tall and mighty, with a proud grin on his face as he held up his degree.

The picture looked real, too real as an effect of magic. He sighed and drank the milk, before taking off to sleep.

_______________________________

They'd done shopping almost all afternoon and his mom helped him pack his bag, two medium sized suitcases, she'd packed everything with her magic.

" That should be enough..mother " The younger male muttered as his mom was trying to find more things for the boy.

She frowned but nodded as she patted the boy's shoulder. She suddenly smiled brightly, pulling the boy with her and standing right next to a huge guy. ( aka tall guy )

" Hey Chanhee! " She exclaimed.

" Oh..who-- oh my! Is it [Ms.Choi](http://Ms.Choi)? "

" How're you doing? " She asked the taller. Seungcheol blinked surprised at his mother's sudden chat session.

" I'm fine and who's this with you? Another first year, I presume. "

" He's my youngest baby. Choi Seungcheol. Yes, you are right " She smiled, pulling the younger to the front. The male bowed to the elder, who smiled down at the boy.

" He's well mannered like his father " The man chuckled as he stepped aside.

" This is another first year, a Muggle-born and I'm here to guide him " The man- Chanhee- chuckled.

" You're still doing it? " She asked surprised.

" Hi there... I'm Seungcheol and you? " The silver haired boy smiled softly as he raised his hand in a small wave.

The other boy with blonde hair waved by enthusiastically and smiled brightly.  
  
" HII I'M SEUNGKWAN!!! " The boy introduced himself.

" We're the same age...right? " Seungkwan asked brightly. Seungcheol nodded and smiled at the boy.

" Yo yo yo..let's go!~ I've to buy a wand for myself, did you get one? " Seungkwan asked. Seungcheol nodded.

The two bonded pretty well and Seungcheol was pleased to know that the blonde boy was friendly. Not like what he heard from the others about Muggle-borns.

The others like his best friend.. considered Muggle-borns to be an object of hate. They despised them.

Seungcheol doesn't think like that. He thinks that the Muggle-born wizards and witches are nice and friendly.

Like * _Seungkwan_ *...

_____________________________

They were eleven year old when they first entered into Hogwarts and met each other. Seungcheol and Seungkwan.

______________________________

" Cheollie..my baby.. take care of yourself.. don't let the others degrade you..or upset you..! You're the youngest member of our family lineage! I believe in you.. we believe in you. Fighting! " She smiled with a hint of sadness, pulling the younger boy into a hug as she pressed her lips to his crown of head.

" Yes mother " He smiled softly and petted his white owl on his shoulder.

" Go on now...little fella " The taller man from before, Chanhee, stood near the entrance of the train, making sure everyone is boarding the train. The Hogwarts Express.

" Where's Seungkwan? " Seungcheol asked the tall man, in response the other chuckled.

" You'll meet him when we reach there " The man helped the boy with his luggage and opened the carriage door, placing the two bags and a cage of the owl inside as he walked out with a smile.

" Son.. don't fight unnecessarily.." She whispered as the silver haired boy watched her from the window of the train and nodded.

" I will not fight anyone without a reason " He smiled assuring her.

" It's time to leave!!! " The taller man said as he smiled at Seungcheol's mother.

" He'll be safe! I'll take care of him! "

His mother nodded and waved at the boy, who waved back at her.

The train started moving slowly, the doors shut close and everyone waving at their relatives or parents.

Seungcheol waved at his mother until she was out of sight. He was about to sit back in his seat when he felt something... the seat was too comfortable.

He almost screamed unmanly as he jumped up from a boy's lap. The other stranger boy let out a small chuckle before raising his hands in surrender.

" Sorry... didn't mean to scare you "

" Oh really? You look like you wanted to scare me! " Seungcheol huffed, he could read expressions even hidden ones. The male had this mischievous expression on his face that Seungcheol had to admit that there was something fishy.

" No offense~ " The black haired boy chuckled again, while the silver haired boy pouted and clenched his fists.

Seungcheol was about to turn towards the other seat when suddenly he tripped on " air " and was sent crashing into the other male's arms.

" You're so eager to fall for me " The black haired boy chuckled again as his arms wind around the other male's slim body.

" I-I'm not!! " Seungcheol flushed as he pushed himself away from the other male and sat down opposite to him.

" Hm.. whatever you say to convince yourself. " The boy shrugged. He held up his hand and looked straight at Seungcheol's small innocent face.

" What? " Seungcheol asked tilting his head in confusion.

" Aish.. You're so clueless " He chuckled and took the boy's hand into his own, shaking it.

" I'm Chan. Lee Chan but everyone calls me Dino. " The male smiled and for the first time, Seungcheol thought that the boy was angelic.

" Okaaay so Chan? " The boy shrugged.

" I'm Seungcheol aka [S.coups](http://S.coups) "

" You are Seungcheol to me " The male smirked and released the boy's hand, looking out of the window.

" That's my cat, beside you, her name is [Ms.Lee](http://Ms.Lee) " Seungcheol smiled brightly as he held the cute ball of white fur in his hands.

" She's so cute!!~ " He squealed petting the cat and nuzzling into her, scratching behind her ears and on the neck.

" That's surprising..she's grumpy with strangers " Chan muttered, raising his eyebrows.

" Really? She doesn't look like it " Seungcheol smiled, placing the cat on his lap, where [Ms.Lee](http://Ms.Lee) cuddled comfortably.

" Aish..she likes you more than me " Chan pouted and it made Seungcheol laugh. Chan looked up at Seungcheol's face from where he was leaning his head on his hand.

The silver haired boy looked ethereal and childlike when he laughed. He let out a small smile as he observed the boy laugh cutely, one hand covering his mouth.

" Like a child " Chan smiled and averted his gaze when Seungcheol looked back at him as if he was caught in his act.

_____________________________

When they reached Hogwarts, both Chan and Seungcheol had gotten close to each other. Seungcheol learned that the boy- Chan was a half blood. Chan's mom was a witch while his dad was a Muggle-born wizard. * _Just like Chan_ *.

" We're in a boat? " Seungkwan muttered confusingly. He looked at Seungcheol to confirm his suspicions.

Seungcheol met up with Seungkwan the moment he got off the train with Chan.

" Yeah.. they're small boats " Seungcheol smiled and held Seungkwan's hand tighter.

They were in small boats which floated magically sailing across the lake and towards the huge castle thing in the darkness.

The older students were being ridden up to the castle in carriage pulled up by creatures called Thestrals.

They all arrived soon near the entrance hall and were guided by the tall man towards a small chamber until all the older students took their seats.

" Welcome to Hogwarts!~ " Chanhee smiled at the little kids- for him.

Seungcheol looked around himself, half of them looking excited while some were worried, the rest had no expression. Maintaining a poker face.

" What do you think ? " The tall man asked the silver haired male.

" For now? It seems like a dark, huge, rambling, quite scary-looking castle.." Seungcheol muttered, it made the man-- Chanhee chuckle.

" I like you, my boy! " He smiled brightly as he led all of the first years towards a huge hall. * _The Great Hall_ *.

" Welcome. All of the first years to enroll into our prestigious school. Welcome to HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!!! " An old lady stood up as she spoke and smiled at everyone.

" She's scary " Seungkwan whispered to Seungcheol, who agreed with a small nod. Chan nodded too when Seungcheol looked at him.

One by one, the students sat on a stool with a brown coloured talking hat on their heads, the sorting hat as they called, sang a song and then assigned everyone towards their houses.

" All the best, Seungkwan.." Seungcheol whispered.

_________________________

The sorting ceremony ended as the students sat down to enjoy a feast prepared by some kind of elves.

" What're those elves? " Seungkwan asked Seungcheol, who looked up with a cherry in between his lips.

He pulled the cherry inside his mouth before replying back to the clueless male.

" Hogwarts house-elves " Seungcheol replied finishing his Cherry.

" I still can't believe..you got Ravenclaw! " Chan said amazed as he frowned.

" Me too but there's nothing I can do " Seungcheol shrugged.

Seungkwan was assigned in Hufflepuff.  
  
Chan in Gryffindor.

Seungcheol in....

......... _Ravenclaw_

  
  



	3. Chapter Two

  
The first year students were excited and nervous for their first days and also roommates. After the delicious meal they all were guided towards their own houses.

Seungcheol was separated from his two friends which he had made recently, Seungkwan and Chan. The two belonging to different houses each.

" Hey! You must be from the Choi family " A boy slightly taller than Seungcheol whispered to the other boy.

The silver haired boy nodded in confusion as to why he was whispering.

" Why're you whispering though? " Seungcheol asked him.

" My mom told me..in Hogwarts..even walls have ears and eyes " Seungcheol let out a chuckle and shook his head walking together with the red haired boy.  
  
" I'm Sejun and you? " The boy with fiery red hair introduced himself.

" Seungcheol " The silver haired boy smiled at the other.

" Would you like to be friends? " Seungcheol asked, still smiling, it left the other surprised.

" Are you sure? I mean.. a pureblood befriending a Muggle-born..? Plus people say I'm crazy " The red haired boy frowned. Seungcheol sighed and patted his shoulder.

" If you're crazy then let's be crazy together!! I'd like to be your friend " Seungcheol whispered and smiled, again.

" Sure..! I'd love to be your friend then!! " The boy was glad, where else would he find an angelic person like Seungcheol, wanting to be friends with a person like him.

" That's great " Seungcheol shook his hand with the other male.

The two reached the common room for their house along with the rest first years. Seungcheol's eyes shone as he took in the beauty of the room.

" The room's so beautiful " Seungcheol looked up, the ceiling was painted to be full of stars amongst the dark skies. Many bookshelves lined to the side and what caught his eye was a statue..a statue of a lady.

Their founder, presumably.

" I know right " He heard silent gasps throughout the room, Turning his head towards where the other looked, he gasped too.

A male, too handsome for everyone's health entered with another male -- just as handsome -- entered the common room.

The two had black plain robes with blue and grey linings-- the house colours of Ravenclaw-- the two smiled at everyone inside the room.

" Hello everyone. I'm your prefect, Kim Jonghyun but call me JR " The first one bowed.

" Hi there! It's good to see so many fresh students were picked to be in Ravenclaw! I'm Aron " The other male said as he smiled at everyone.

They gave the first years some kind of lecture as a welcome speech and a few tips on how to survive.

" Also..I'd advice you all to stay neutral with everyone. We need to win the House Cup " Jonghyun aka JR said with a serious look.

" Stay neutral..my foot " Seungcheol heard Sejun mutter. He curiously raised his head to look at the taller red head.

" We've competitions...no one's gonna stay neutral " Sejun explained.

Seungcheol hummed in reply and nodded, thinking deeply on it before he was snapped out of his thoughts.

" Choi Seungcheol, right? " Aron smiled.

" Yes....? "

" I know your siblings. Everyone expects the same from you but..I know you'll do better than them " He smiled as he glanced one last time before leaving.

" That was strange .. but what's not here? " Sejun muttered making Seungcheol chuckle at the boy.

______________________________

After a few months.

Everyone had gotten accustomized to the academy, except for a few Muggle-borns who were new to everything.

" Cheollie!!~ " He heard Sejun call out to him. He turned his head only to be pushed down onto the green grass by two bodies.

" Ugh..." he graoned under the weight as he struggled to break through the two. He heard his best friend laugh from the side.

Seungcheol had his eyes closed as he sniffed the scent , fresh air and kitchen smell, the other had a honey- nature like smell.

" SEUNGKWAN AND CHAN!!! GET OFF ME!!!!~ " Seungcheol screamed as he couldn't breath, he opened his eyes when he felt the pressure disappear.

" Finally " He breathed heavily, his silver hair sprawled out on the green grass, cheeks flushed red from the shortness of oxygen, his eyes teary as he looked at the other three.

He slowly sat up with the help of Chan, who was still smirking, Seungcheol pouted as he steadied himself.

He didn't notice the way, his two friends froze as they watched him pout and during the earlier event too.

" You guys are so mean " he whined as he fixed his hair. Sejun slinged his arm around the smaller's shoulder with a chuckle.

" Only for you " He laughed again, leaning away from Seungcheol.

" Seriously.. Jun!!!! " He flushed.

Seungkwan kept an eye out on anyone watching them, he really hated anyone who looked at Seungcheol, in a not normal way.

" Excuse me? Can you not use my name? " A silky smooth dark and..annoying voice stated.

For everyone in the academy, Seungcheol although , a Ravenclaw, was adored by everyone. There wasn't a single person who hated him.

Except for one. A first year just like him. Wen Jun Hui aka Jun. Seungcheol, somehow, became a rival to the tall Slytherin.

" You aren't the only one Jun here " Seungcheol spoke as he slightly tilted his head upwards to look at Jun.

Jun was popular too. He was known for being cold, quiet, mysterious and handsome. A pureblood overall.  
  
An ICE PRINCE. He even had his own fanclub. Seungcheol didn't need one.

" Is that so? I should've known then. You only talk to low people " The taller chuckled and walked off with five of his fans following him.

Seungcheol pouted as he crossed his arms. He then, turned to his friends.

" Don't pay attention to that idiot..." He told the rest. Seungkwan almost facepalmed.

" We're the ones who should say that " Chan muttered, followed by a sigh.

" Yah..we're going to be late..!!! " Seungcheol looked at Sejun , shocked that the taller actually cared about his classes.

" Yeah... see you " He waved towards the three as they all parted ways.

______________________________


	4. Chapter Three

  
The silver haired boy smiled as he continued writing with a magical quill which seemed to write on it's own.

" What're you doing? " Seungkwan asked surprising the young boy, who almost shrieked if not for him biting down on his lips.

" You scared me! Kwangie!! " Seungcheol pouted as he looked up at Seungkwan. The Hufflepuff smirked and started laughing at the priceless expression on the boy's face.

" That was priceless~ " Chan chuckled with an evil aura around him. It made Seungcheol pout at the two, who raised their hands in surrender and stopped laughing.

" I'm sorry babe " Chan smirked as he walked beside the silver head to peek onto what he was writing.

Seungcheol was quick to hide his black diary and the quill- they just disappeared into thin air.

" Don't call me that " Seungcheol stood up, wearing his black robe over his white shirt as he gestured for the two to walk out with him.

" We'll get going, [Ms.Chou](http://Ms.Chou) " Seungcheol smiled at her sweetly as he bowed towards the blonde lady.

The lady smiled back at him and nodded but then her gaze narrowed at the other two with him and she frowned.

" Next time.. don't bring them here " She muttered as the two mimicked her frown and words mockingly.

" I'm extremely sorry about these two.." Seungcheol bowed again and sighed as she nodded and he walked out of the library.

[Ms.Chou](http://Ms.Chou) Yerin, the librarian. Possesive of her books and yells at Students. Except for those who are her favourites like Seungcheol.

Seungcheol had gotten on good terms with the librarian during his third year, it was hard but he managed to be on her good side.

" Seriously..you two should've kept quiet " Seungcheol said as they walked in the hallways.

" Hm..I wonder about that " Chan muttered, his hands inside his pants pocket.

" She just hates everyone who's not you " Seungkwan shrugged as he looked at the shorter - Seungcheol is shorter than the two.

" Not really. Just try to be on her good side " Seungcheol smiled at the two, he always thought of something positive in any situation. Except for one.. with Jun.

That guy.. that slytherin always got on his nerves even though he didn't do anything. The slytherin was out there to make his life hell.

" That's my cue " Seungcheol looked at the duo and nodded at them.

" See you soon, babe " Chan pressed his lips on the silver head's forehead in a gentle kiss as he went inside while Seungcheol gave him a tight hug as he separated.

Seungkwan and Chan had Charms class together, while Seungcheol had Care of Magical Creatures...but that also meant him meeting and seeing.. and obviously enduring Jun.

" Hoonie!!~ " He smiled brightly as he noticed his best friend, Lee Jihoon also known as Woozi.

The shorter slytherin turned around with his infamous resting face although his eyes held a twinkle when he noticed who called out for him.

" Where are you going? " Seungcheol hugged the smaller male and smiled brightly. Jihoon pretended to act annoyed as he looked up at the cute boy.

" Arithmetic " He replied with a low tone noticing the way Seungcheol shivered at it. He mentally applauded himself as he stared intensely into the younger's eyes.

" O-oh..I see.." Seungcheol let out a short nervous laugh before rubbing his arm and breaking the eye contact.

" Hm? Why? " Jihoon asked as he crossed his arms, looking even more intimidating.

" W-why..? U-um.." Seungcheol blushed as he thought of reasons. He couldn't just tell his best friend that he missed being around him and spending time together.. that was just..embarrassing.

" Yah what're you two doing here?! Jihoon-ah..your class already started..! " It was a senior from Ravenclaw.

" Hmph. Fine. I'm going. See you later, Cheollie " Jihoon grumbled as he left with quick and agile steps.

" Was he bullying you? " Seungcheol's eyes widened as he shook his head in denial.

" No..hyung. He wasn't..he's my best friend " Seungcheol pouted, looking up at the brown haired male.

" I'm sorry if I made you upset " The male said with sad eyes as he looked down.

" N-no...it's alright. Shua-hyung.." Seungcheol flushed pink as the elder pulled him into a tight hug.

" Still.. I'm sorry and as an apology.. You're coming with me outside..tonight " Seungcheol's eyes widened as he looked up from the elder's chest in shock.

" Hyung but -- " Joshua chuckled as he placed his finger on the younger's soft lips.

" Don't fret over it. No one will notice " Joshua smirked and ruffled the younger's head as he pulled away from the hug.

" So.. are you coming or not? "

Seungcheol nodded as he kept his eyes down on the floor as the warmth slowly crept up on his cheeks to his ears.

" Good. I'll be waiting for you, baby " Joshua smiled gently as he left with a flying kiss towards the younger shy male.

* _WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_ *

Seungcheol had met Joshua, a third year when he was a first year himself. Joshua, was a foreigner and quite popular too.

He was known for his gentle man like manners and attitude. He didn't see anyone as below or above him, he treated everyone equally. He had his own fanclub- the perks of being popular.

Joshua's real name was unknown to everyone, no one knew what his name was. He was a mystery sometimes.

Brown hair and bright brown eyes filled with mischief and something unknown, Seungcheol saw that up close.

He had been engrossed in this one book during his first year, so much that he even forgot his surroundings and time. It wasn't until that a boy gently shook him that he realised he'd slept and the librarian, [Ms.Chou](http://Ms.Chou) was glaring at him.

He'd bowed continuously in apology to the lady, who finally after some reluctance gave in and forgave him. The boy who woke him up had carried his bag and books while managing the younger to stay awake.

The brown haired boy had his arm around the smaller's waist guiding him towards the Ravenclaw dormitary. Seungcheol didn't know who he was but still leaned on the others hold.. he was that sleepy.

" You must be Seungcheol, right? "

Seungcheol nodded. The boy's voice was smooth and deep with a slight foreign accent to his tone.

" How cute. I'm Joshua " The boy smiled and soon they reached the common room, the boy solving the riddle before entering and walking towards the dorms.

" J-joshuaa? " Seungcheol smiled and looked up with hazy eyes. The door was open as the boy walked inside with a sleepy baby with him.

Joshua couldn't help but smile at how cute the younger was. Seungcheol was only 11 after all while he was 13-soon-to-be-fourteen.

He placed the younger on his bed, he didn't know where the younger's dorm was or even his room, so he took him to his own room.

" Aish.." he groaned as he placed the bag on the desk near his own and picked the younger up, fruitlessly.

He heard a small gasp and squeal from the boy in his hold before he looked down and smirked.

" Aish..You're sooo weak " Joshua teased the other, who pouted and looked at him cutely.

" I'm not.." he muttered.

" You're not, huh? " Joshua gently placed the silver haired boy on the bed and laid down beside him.

" We'll debate on that later, baby. Now sleep " Joshua chuckled and pressed his cold palm on the boy's eyes.

" Good night.. hyung "

____________________________

That was how Seungcheol met Joshua and the two had gotten a lot closer than one would expect. The two being closer than a normal Junior- Senior relationship.

Joshua had always helped him in all the ways. The two had even hugged and kissed casually, not kissing on the lips though. Seungcheol was too embarrassed for that.

The elder was a lot caring than he had expected. Being the gentlest person, he'd ever met.  
  
" What're you daydreaming about, [Mr.Choi](http://Mr.Choi)? " Chanyeol, his Care of Magical Creatures teacher asked calmly. The half giant man had always been positive and happy type, never punishing his students.

He was one of his favourite teachers. Park Chanyeol.

" Hm.." Seungcheol flushed pink in embarrassment, he was tongue-tied as he couldn't answer the elder male.

He heard the taller chuckle and ruffled his hair fondly, he pouted and looked up with his cheeks puffed out.

" Aigo..such a child " he chuckled and sat down beside the younger.

" I'm not! I was just thinking about..Shua hyu- "

" That's so nice of you " Chanyeol suddenly smirked teasingly.

" It's not like that..I think ..." Seungcheol quietly mentioned the last part as he chewed on his bottom lip.

" Don't fret over it , my boy " He chuckled and stood up, fixing his large coat.

" Love comes when the time is right " He whispered softly as he smiled one last time before gathering everyone up and checking their progress.

Seungcheol sighed softly and nodded, maybe Chanyeol was right. All he had to do was wait.

_____________________

" Hao..You're staring. Again "   
  
The fifth year slytherin narrowed his eyes at the sixth year Ravenclaw named Mingyu. The two had a Tom and Jerry type of relationship.

Being best friends since birth, Mingyu knew that his bestie was infatuated with someone. That someone being a cute, beautiful, silver haired angel named Seungcheol.  
  
Seungcheol was friendly and warm hearted, he would never think badly of anyone. Not even his enemies which is why, he could understand that Minghao is worried.

Mingyu smirks as he notices Seungcheol fiddling with his robe, the blue colours suited him rather than green.

" Hao. He'll find out " Mingyu muttered as he placed his book beside the younger. Minghao forced his eyes to look away from the smaller boy seated alone and towards the other taller male, Mingyu.

" Let him..I can't stand him not knowing me " Minghao whispered as he smiled softly, Mingyu's eyes shifted over to Seungcheol's form, seeing the younger boy giggle when he accidently petted a weird creature.

" It's dangerous. You know " Mingyu gulped, he didn't like the look in Minghao's eyes- the determination and obsession - he'd never seen it before.

" He won't know my secret. " Minghao smiled as he finished his notes. Even though the younger male stalked the boy, he gave the silver head his privacy.

" Alright. Let me talk to him first " Mingyu sighed, he noticed Minghao looking at him with narrowed eyes.

" I won't do anything to him. I won't hurt him or tell anything about you " Mingyu promised as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

" Alright... just don't be touchy with him " Minghao had a warning glint in his eyes as he sighed.

" Will do " Mingyu smiled albeit a bit uncertain.

For Minghao, Seungcheol was his world. For Seungcheol... Well he doesn't even know him.

" He'll know me.. soon " Minghao smirked, his eyes holding a look that Mingyu couldn't decipher.

__________________________


	5. Chapter Four

Seungcheol pouted as he tried to reason with his roommate, Sejun. He had to go out and meet up with Joshua but his best friend ( he has many best friends ) just wasn't having it.

" Pleaseee Junnie!! I promise you I'll buy you those limited edition Furthku " Seungcheol pleaded with his eyes shooting shining stars at the boy, who sighed and nodded.

" Fine but I want that " He smirked as Seungcheol nodded and dashed off, now all he had to do was make sure not to come in the surveillance of [Mr.Han](http://Mr.Han).

[Mr.Han](http://Mr.Han) Taemin, was a squib.. a person who has no magical abilities but was born to magical parents. [Mr.Han](http://Mr.Han) also had a grumpy cat named Mrs.Lee, he'd always search for students who are awake way past their bed time and students who tried to sneak out.

Seungcheol gulped. This was his first time sneaking out and he'd almost die by the amount of fear and nervousness he was feeling at the moment.

His other two friends, Seungkwan and Chan did this on a daily basis, so they didn't fear anything. While he'd also heard that Jihoon does it too.

He almost squealed when he heard footsteps coming from across the hall, quickly running away from the spot he was hiding in, near the Gryffindor's door.

The Ravenclaw dormitory was in the Ravenclaw Tower, so it was difficult to get out without anyone not knowing. However he was from the Choi family and not to be underestimated.

" I can do this " he whispered as he stepped outside on the castle grounds. Sighing in relief as he was safely out of the huge dark and scary looking castle.

He almost screamed when he felt hands wrap around his waist and mouth, it was Joshua. He could feel the warmth of the other male and could tell by the scent of honey lavender near him.

" Hyung..you almost scared me " Seungcheol pouted as he whispered and looked up at the older. The older smirked and shrugged before wrapping his fingers around Seungcheol's wrist in one quick move.

" I'm sorry, Cheol. You're too cute to scare " Joshua whispered in the younger's ear, noticing as it turned red.

" What's that supposed to mean? " He muttered but was dragged away to an unknown path by the older senior male.

Joshua could feel the younger's eyes on him and the warmth spreading through the younger to himself.

The elder male knew every crook and corner of the place outside the castle gates, however the young baby was still not familiar with the streets of the villages and towns.

Joshua glanced at the boy, only to see him looking at his surroundings with curiousity and excitement.

He smiled softly as the younger looked like a young baby scared of the world and new to everything.

Seungcheol's hold tightened on Joshua's hand as he gulped and moved closer to the elder. He felt safer next to the taller rather than being all alone.

" Hyung.." he slightly whimpered as he looked up at the elder, the place was filled and brimming with people all around them. The golden lights from the lamps which had some kind of fairies inside them glowed along the lines of the roads and houses.

" It's alright, baby ~ " Joshua chuckled and pressed the younger closer to himself, snaking an arm around the smaller's waist and keeping him safe and close.  
  
Seungcheol feels warm and radiates his warmth to the nearby people. Joshua wonders why the boy wasn't selected in Gryffindor.

" We're here!~ " The two reached a plain open area with a few people nearby. Mainly couples who were watching the huge moon which seemed to be closer than normal.

Joshua led the boy below a huge tree, he placed a mat on the ground and sat down, pulling the younger male with him.

" Don't worry there's nothing to fear here " The Ravenclaw senior assured Seungcheol. The silver headed boy pouted before he looked up at the other, who was in awe with the amount of cuteness the younger had.

" Easy for you to say, Shua-hyung " He pouted again. Joshua chuckled although he felt his heart skip a beat-- that wasn't normal though.

" Sorry baby " he smiled but then, held the younger's hand and laced it together.

" I'll protect you " Joshua whispered as he pulled the boy closer to himself. Seungcheol looked away towards the moon as he felt himself blush.

" T-too cheesy.." he muttered as he played with a strand of his hair.

Joshua chuckled and nodded, he then turned his head towards the moon yet keeping his eyes on the younger.

" Say..cheollie..was your hair originally silver? " He asked softly. He didn't want to offend the younger.

Seungcheol shrugged and nodded.

" I think so. I mean I do remember my hair always being this colour " He smiled and leaned his head to rest on the elder's shoulder.

" Call me Jisoo.. when we're alone " Seungcheol's eyes widened as he turned to look at Joshua.

" That's your real name?! " He gasped. Joshua's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the younger was acting like it was a huge thing.

" That's such a beautiful name!!! " Seungcheol smiled as he looked into Joshua's eyes.

" I know. Thanks. That's my birth name and in my family... we're not allowed to tell anyone our birth name except for those who I trust or love " Joshua smiled gently. Seungcheol's eyes held confusion.

" So... why did you tell me? " He asked softly. The wind blew past them, swaying their hairs as Joshua smiled and looked up at the dark sky filled with stars just like their common room.

_**" I love you "**_

____________________________


End file.
